Idle Animations/DoF
This page is still a work in progress. Every monster has it's own idle animation. Idle animations are animations that play when a Monster is not playing or singing it's song. Every monster (from Creepuscule to Woolabee) has an idle animation. Here you can find a list of descriptions for the idle animations, and gifs of the animations as well. (Make sure to edit every time you see more idle animations in your head, and to add gifs if you can find them. We can arrange them!) (This is the DoF Version of Idle Animations, if your looking for MSM Animations, Please look here:) Single Element * Kayna: * Tweedle: * Potbelly: *Mammott: *Toe Jammer: *Noggin: Tweedle.gif|Tweedle Kayna.gif|Kayna Potbelly.gif|Potbelly Mammott.gif|Mammott Toejammer.gif|Toe Jammer Noggin.gif|Noggin Double Element *Cybop: *Dandidoo: *Quibble: *Pango: *Shrubb: *Oaktopus: *Furcorn: *Maw: *Fwog: *Drumpler: *Stogg: As a baby it stomps left and right to each other beat of the song. As an adult it walks forward slightly, then proceeds to walk backwards to it's original position. *Boskus: As a baby it stomps all 4 feet to the beat of the song while swaying left and right. As an adult, it does a similar animation but doesn't sway, and instead does a little jump at the last beat. *Phangler: As a baby it rocks back and forth swinging it's microphone. As an adult, it jumps forward a little and bobs up and down. *Flowah: As a baby it moves back and forth, moving it's hands and feet up and down as well. As an adult, it walks in place while moving it's arms back and forth with swift movements. *Glowl: As a baby it bobs up and down while swaying. As an adult, it sways while moving it's arms and feet to the beat. Cybop.gif|Cybop Fwog.gif|Fwog Drumpler.gif|Drumpler Maw.gif|Maw Furcorn.gif|Furcorn Oaktopus.gif|Oaktopus Shrubb.gif|Shrubb Pango.gif|Pango Quibble.gif|Quibble Dandidoo.gif|Dandidoo Triple Element * Reedling: * Scups: * Pompom: * Congle: * Spunge: * Thumpies: * Pummel: * Clamble: * Bowgart: * T-Rox: * Floogull: As a baby it moves it's 4 arms alternately to the beat of the song. As an adult, it does the same whilst swaying. * Barrb: As a baby it bobs up and down and stomps it's feet. As an adult, it sways it's whole body left and right while still stomping it's feet. * Whaddle: As a baby it bobs up and down and moves it's feet alternately. As an adult, it walks in place while swaying left and right, therefore causing it's floppy ears to do the same. * Woolabee: As a baby it's calm and occasionally chews its cud while the birds do nothing. As an adult, Woolabee appears to be constantly chewing its cud and swaying back and forth. The birds still do nothing. * Rootitoot: As a baby it sways it's whole body left and right and moves it's feet. As an adult it moves left and right quickly like it has hot feet. * Sooza: As a baby it sways it's whole body left and right because it's horn is so heavy, and it even almost falls over but saves itself. As an adult, it's body weight counters the horn's, so it can walk in place and swing it's arms with ease. * Repatillo: As a baby it bobs up and down and moves it's front legs only. As an adult, it does the same but has more horizontal motion, and also moves all 4 legs to the beat. * Ziggurab: As a baby it moves it's body and claws left and right. Plus it's top layer bounces up and down. As an adult it does the same but moves it's tiny legs more. * Thrumble: As a baby it sways it's neck from side to side and shows a big smile. As an adult, it stretches it's neck up and down while stomping, making it's fists touch the ground as well. * Wynq: As a baby it stops it's feet to the beat and moves from side to side, half the time looking at the camera. As an adult, it does exactly the same thing, only it's mustache wiggles with each stomp. Reedling.gif|Reedling T-rox.gif|T-Rox Bowgart.gif|Bowgart Clamble.gif|Clamble Pummel.gif|Pummel Spunge.gif|Spunge Thumpies.gif|Thumpies Congle.gif|Congle Pompom.gif|PomPom Scups.gif|Scups Quad Element * Entbrat: * Deedge: * Riff: * Shellbeat: * Quarrister: * Tring: As a baby it "rocks" back and forth with swift movements and moves it's arms alternately. It also moves it's feet. As an adult it becomes so heavy it's feet have to remain immobile because it can't hold itself up with just them anymore. Instead it bobs up and down while holding itself up with it's right hand and making a fist with the other. * Flum Ox: As a baby it moves up and down in a calm manner. As an adult it does the same. * Sneyser: As a baby it barely moves. Only it's eyes and wiggling of a foot are noticeable. As an adult, it's animations are more noticeable as it moves more and occasionally sniffs upwards. * Krillby: As a baby it moves it's body and legs in a random pattern while flapping it's wings slowly. As an adult, it sways back and forth while also slowly flapping it's wings and stomping it's left foot once. * Yelmut: As a baby it jiggles to bounce it's decorative headgear up and down, revealing it's face for a short period. The third time it jiggles, it jumps as well. As an adult, it contracts and expands itself repeatedly while moving it's little limbs up and down. Each time it expands, it's decorative headgear is removed to reveal the face. Quint Element Celestials (Coming Soon on July 7th) Scroll to the top of Idle Animations